leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Hecarim/Trivia
General * Hecarim might have been inspired by the (specifically War) and/or Assault Rider from . * His dance references 'Dope Zebra' by 'rhettandlink'. ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * , along with is one of the only two abilities in the game that scale with movement speed. * might be referencing the fight with in . ** The spectral riders used to be members of the Iron Order Hecarim was Knight Commander of and, together with him, became undead when the Ruination of the Blessed Isles was unleashed. * Hecarim was deemed overpowered in Ultra Rapid Fire (2014 edition) and was ultimately disabled in non-custom games. Development * Hecarim is voiced by . ** Pre-V7.9 , , and are also voiced by the same voice actor. * Hecarim references Greek mythology: ** As an of , befitting his half- half- appearance; ** Also references the centaur and the gigantic "hundred-handers". * Hecarim started out as the ghost of a dead knight able to summon his spectral horse but by the time he was approved for production he had morphed into an undead centaur-like being. ** Undeath in Valoran was being explored through the Shadow Isles and as such Hecarim became the poster-child for the region.Hecarim - Creative Design Ask Me Anything Lore * Hecarim is between 1050 - 1100 years old, born at some point before the Ruination of the . * Hecarim is betrayer as well as the one resposible for the Ruination of the Blessed Isles and the spread of the undead. ** she uses to bind her Oathsworn is the one he used to run her through. *** Both of them were some of the first undead created by the Black Mist right after its creation by . Quotes * references by . * references (Hecarim is basically describing himself as the highest-quality undead half-equine in Valoran given the Black Mist fused him with his horse) ** In Brazilian localization this joke is replaced by referencing the Nissan commercial 'Pôneis Malditos'. * Hecarim shares these quotes with: ** }} ** }} ** }} Skins ; * He was the last Season Two champion to get 2 release skins. ; * He resembles and references from . ; ; * He was released in celebration of Harrowing 2012 along with: ** ** ** ** ** *** He also celebrates the remake of the Twisted Treeline map along with: **** **** * He references the . ** The skulls on his belt belong to and . ; * He references Robot Unicorn Attack. * His glaive references . ** He turns blue when having a fully-stacked referencing . * In Spanish localization he was incorrectly translated as 'Hecarim of Arcadia' thus referencing as a result (Spanish for Arcade is either the same or the word 'Fichines' alluding to using quarters) ; * He might have been inspired by from and/or a from . * He resembles a from folklore. * He might be referencing the from by . ; * His outfit and the background reference both the and the . ; * His color scheme closely resembles the Victorious and Warden skins. * He resembles this sketch by Japanese artist Ran'Ou. ** He resembles from the series. ** He may have been inspired by the from as his armor has a similar design and colors. ** This skin references the from the series. ; Relations * Hecarim's relations with as the de facto ruler of the Shadow Isles are apparently friendly. ** The Twisted Treeline West Altar warns the Shadow of War the Iron Revenant is not to be trusted. * Hecarim is being hunted by for his betrayal and for unleashing the Ruination of the Blessed Isles, thus turning them into the Shadow Isles and its denizens into undead abominations. References Category:Champion trivia Category:2012 Harrowing